


Чудесный город

by WTF Ural 2021 (Ural)



Series: Нерейтинговые тексты команды WTF Ural 2021 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Epic, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Ural 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, legend
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021
Summary: Как появился уральский Каменный город.
Series: Нерейтинговые тексты команды WTF Ural 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134053
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Чудесный город

    

Давно это случилось. Очень давно.

Не было тогда на Урале ни русских, ни башкир, ни вогулов.

Какие-то другие люди жили. Какие — не знаю, даже старики это позабыли.

Но помнили они, что люди эти были хорошие. Работящие, дружные, веселые. Ни с кем не воевали, со всеми соседями дружно жили, помогали тем, кто в беде.

Строили города — красивые, удобные, с большими, крепкими и уютными домами.

А еще, по всему видать, те люди, о которых речь веду, колдовать умели. Вещи, ими сделанные, на отличку от всех получались. Они и сегодня иногда попадаются, и знающие люди всегда узнают работу стародавних мастеров.

Но самое главное — люди эти умели приручать животных, которых сейчас и вовсе не осталось. На огроменных птицах летали — как мы на лошадях ездим. А когда надо было что-то тяжелое перевезти — здоровущих ящеров в телеги запрягали.

Понятно, что богатства в городах у тех людей скопились несметные. Многие соседи были не прочь поживиться, вот только колдовать не умели. А люди, которые птиц и ящеров приручали, подходы на свою землю зачаровали накрепко. Не пройти было чужим, особенно ежели оружные.

***  
Но и на старуху проруха иногда случается. Нашлась она и на чародейный народ.

Выгнали те люди как-то из своей страны человечка одного — не просто так, понятное дело, а за провинность, причем немалую.

Человечек тот совсем гнилой оказался. Недолго думая, явился к предводителю народа, который особенно сильно на чужие богатства зубы точил. И рассказал без утайки, как все чародейские замки открыть и в чудесную страну свободно пройти.

Предводитель чужаков перебежчику поверил и начал войско собирать. Желающих в поход идти много оказалось: до чужого добра охотников всегда хватает…

***  
Жители чудесной страны чужими делами не интересовались. Путь на родную землю заперли накрепко, а что такое предательство — не знали.

Когда узнали — слишком поздно уже было. Открыло вражье войско все волшебные засовы и вторглось в чудесную страну.

Жители ее могли доброе колдовство творить, дивные вещи делать, ящеров и огромных птиц приручать — но сражаться не умели. И учиться не хотели — не желали убивать людей, пусть и захватчиков.

От чужого войска на своих птицах улетали. И богатств увезли много: ящеры большой груз перевезти могли и, когда надо, бегали быстро.

Собрались люди в самом главном своем городе, куда захватчики еще не дошли, и стали думать, что дальше делать.

Сражаться добрые чародеи все одно не хотели. Бежать им было некуда: чтобы новое место для поселения выбрать и заклятьями его защитить, много времени нужно, а его уже совсем не осталось.

Долго люди рассуждали, долго спорили — и наконец придумали.

***  
Вождь захватчиков доволен был походом. Хоть ни одного пленника и не поймали, но богатств взяли немало. А впереди — самый главный город колдунов. Там людей много, сокровища несметные — и никакого войска, чтобы все это защищать. Самую короткую и безопасную дорогу к этому городу перебежчик указал, так что опасаться нечего.

Поначалу все шло, как задумали.

В урочное время добралось войско до города. Стен у него не было: кого чародеям бояться?

Вот уже и дома стали видны — большие, красивые, богатствами до отказа набитые.

Только одно странным показалось: у входа в город замерли двое. Огромный птиц — один из тех, на ком колдуны летали. И огромный ящер — один из тех, на ком они ездили.

Главный в войске не зря свой хлеб ел. Отдал приказ — и полетели стрелы в могучих зверей.

Но что за чудо?!.. Ни одна стрела не пронзила ни птица, ни ящера. Все отскочили.

Приказал вождь огненные стрелы бросать — тоже без толку. Сидят спокойнешенько дивные звери — словно и не пытается их убить войско вражье.

Наконец кто-то глазастый присмотрелся и ахнул:

— Да эти чудища не живые, а каменные! Их не убить, но и нам они ничего плохого не сделают.

Вождь, однако, решил поостеречься — направил к птицу и ящеру лазутчиков.

Подошли они вплотную, убедились, что это каменные истуканы, — и вернулись к своим благополучно.

Двинул вождь вперед все свое войско. Дошло оно до истуканов и дальше проследовало — в город.

Сделали захватчики шаг, другой — и оторопели.

Открылся перед ними чудный город: дома, улицы, площади — в точности как предатель говорил. Вот только все дома — сплошняком каменные, так что внутрь не войти. И нет поблизости ни одного человека.

— Что это?! — спросил вождь у предателя.

Тот затрясся:

— Не знаю! Когда уходил — живой был город!

Послал вождь разведчиков по всей округе.

Вернулись они благополучно и сказали согласно: город каменный весь и нет там ни одной живой души.

Время к ночи близилось. Отдал вождь приказ из города выйти и поблизости обустраиваться.

Встало войско лагерем, еды приготовило, поело. Спать пора, а сна ни у кого ни в одном глазу. И страшно, и интересно, как каменный город ночью выглядит.

Нашлось несколько смельчаков. Вышли из лагеря, добрались до города. Проникли внутрь.

Что за чудо?! Слышны голоса, смех, музыка, птичий клекот — хорошо горожане вечер проводят, как и положено добрым, честным, трудолюбивым людям.

Но ничего не видно! Только каменные дома, улицы и площади.

Захватчики и по камням стучали, и огонь на улицах жгли, и стены домов разбить пытались — все без толку. В дивном городе веселье идет, а чужакам туда ходу нет.

Утро настало — голоса сгинули. Затих каменный город.

Вождь решил подождать: вдруг вскорости спадет колдовство и настоящий город покажется?

Однако и на вторую, и на третью ночь все повторилось. И через неделю, и через месяц.

Пришлось войску уйти несолоно хлебавши. Что вождь с предателем народа чародеев сделал за такую подлянку, старики не рассказали, но я догадываюсь.

***  
Много времени с тех пор прошло — века или даже тысячелетия.

Каменный город стоит по-прежнему. Говорят, если в лунную ночь туда прийти — услышишь голоса и смех его жителей. Где они сейчас, никто не знает, но явно там не бедствуют.

Еще говорят, что если честный, добрый и работящий человек явится в полнолуние в Каменный город и встанет перед Птицем и Ящером, то оживут они и внимательно осмотрят пришедшего. Коли сочтут годным — оживет город, а добрые колдуны примут новичка как брата.

Если же злой и подлый бездельник в урочный час перед стражами встанет, то немедля в камень обратится — их много на улицах дивного города лежит.

Так это или нет, мне неведомо. Сам я никогда перед Стражами не вставал — и никому не советую. Мало ли что. А добрые и чистые сердцем мастера и в нашем мире нужны.

  
  



End file.
